There is a revised renewal request for the Tulane-Louisiana State University-Charity Hospital GCRC. The initial grant was awarded from 1/14/90 through 11/13/93 during which time the research facility was constructed and research activities were initiated and rapidly expanded. A second renewal request was funded from 12/1/93 to 11/30/98. During this time the Center continued to grow rapidly with numbers of inpatients and particularly outpatients, exceeding those initially projected. The current application is for our second five year renewal. Our specific aims are to: (1) provide a well-staffed and considerably expanded facility that will allow quality inpatient and outpatient care for adult and pediatric patients who are subjects of research projects within the framework of the overall Tulane-LSU-Charity Hospital Medical Complex; (2) to ensure that these projects continue to be performed under controlled conditions and with scientific rigor; (3) to continue support of our Core Laboratory which processes specimens and develops state-of-the-art assays for many of the researchers who use the GCRC resulting in increased scientific productivity and reduced costs; (4) to provide other postgraduate students, medical students, fellows, nurses, and certain paramedical personnel within the Tulane-LSU-Charity Hospital MEDICAL Complex; (5) to have the facility serve as a role model for leveraging new grants and improving quality of patient care by applying the advances resulting from these clinical research projects to disease diagnosis and therapy. Our program will continue to stress the following. (1) a strong interdisciplinary effort by both medical schools; (2) a strong commitment from the Deans of both institutions; (3) emphasis on quality research projects; (4) maintaining our track record of demonstrated interaction and productivity working relationships between Tulane, LSU, and Charity Hospital.